


A Pooh Bear Christmas Carol

by QuietBubbles



Series: Pooh Bear [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Student!Dan, Teacher!Phil, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but mostly fluffy Christmas, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietBubbles/pseuds/QuietBubbles
Summary: Three Christmases!"One is a shy, lonely student with curly hair. The other, a newly qualified, bright eyed and bushy-tailed teacher-who may be hiding something beneath his squeaky clean exterior...There is plenty of fluff-alongside the realization of quite the kink...Will be regularly updated xx"A Pooh Bear sequel! You needn't have read the original to enjoy this, and I hope that you do! <3 Will be updated Saturday 8th and Saturday 15th of December <3





	1. Christmas Past-A Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! 
> 
> Until recently, I was dead against writing a sequel. However. It has been a while since I completed “Pooh Bear”, my most successful fanfic on this website, and I am curious. What happened to the teacher and his pupil who took up around a seventh of a year of my life? And so, with the holidays just around the corner, I decided to set myself the challenge of writing three Christmases: Past, Present, and Yet to Come, inspired by the Dickensian Christmas classic. Here is the result of that endeavour. I do sincerely hope you enjoy. 
> 
> You needn’t necessarily have read “Pooh Bear” to enjoy this, but to those who have, the Past portion is set the winter before the events, Present in the five-year gap between the two endings, and Future in…well, the future! If you haven’t read “Pooh Bear”, be warned that Present and Future contain MAJOR SPOILERS! But you’re safe to read this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy! More soon! xxx

“ _Oh! No mortal could support the horror of that countenance. A mummy again endued with animation could not be so hideous as that wretch. I had gazed on him while unfinished; he was ugly then, but when those muscles and joints were rendered capable of motion, it became a thing such as even Dante could not have conceived_ …Well.” Mr Lester looked up from his book and smiled excitedly at the class in front of him. “What do we think of that?”

Dan could not help but smile back, in spite of himself. He adored the way his newly qualified English teacher could scarcely hide his enthusiasm, those electric blue eyes shining behind his glasses as he read snippets aloud to the class. It could not be plainer that he loved reading, and wanted to share that love with every student he taught. It was one of the reasons why he was such a great teacher…and what made him so _preposterously_ attractive…

Trying desperately to concentrate on the lesson and not on simply gazing at Mr Lester, Daniel shook his head slightly, attempting to focus his mind. He _did_ want to pass his exams after all…and yet, somehow, he found himself slipping almost instantly into the same admiring stupor, leaning his elbows on his desk, and resting upon them to gaze contentedly straight ahead…

Somewhere, just in Dan’s line of sight, a student was waving his hand in the air. “Sir, what’s a _countenance_?”

Dan almost rolled his eyes at the ignorance of his classmate-but Mr Lester, perched on the edge of his desk, answered patiently with a warm smile. “His face, or expression, Matt.” He was always so understanding, and never made any student feel stupid, no matter the inanity of their queries. Under his breath, Dan gave the smallest sigh, his heart glowing in his chest. Mr Lester really did look wonderful today, the blue of his blazer bringing out his eyes in the most delicious way possible…How _stupid_ he was. How idiotic to have developed such an all-enveloping crush on his teacher. Dan wasn’t even sure he could call it a “crush” any longer. It felt much too enormous for such a simple word.

“Now you know that, how do you think Victor feels about his creation?”

“Er…” Matt tugged at his school tie, his face screwed up with concentration. “Victor…er…doesn’t like Frankenstein very much?”

All at once-

“ _Frankenstein’s not the monster_!”

Around three voices shouted it-before the class giggled as one. Still, Mr Lester only looked kind, though the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. “Yes, indeed. We’ll not forget that again in a hurry. But you’re essentially correct, Matt, however you’ll need a little more detail and nuance in the exam. How do you know this from the extract?”

“Er…” Matt scratched his head, scanning his own copy for help. “Well…he says he’s _hideous_ , and _ugly_.”

“Bit like you, hey, Matt?” said a girl from behind him-resulting in more chuckles from the class.

“That’s not what your mum said last night!” Matt shot back, the class heckling and laughing along. Even Mr Lester sniggered slightly-after checking carefully that everyone was taking this bit of banter in good humour. Meanwhile, Dan sat still in his seat, jealous of his care-free, easy-going classmates who were confident enough to make jokes and amuse Mr Lester. He wished with all his heart that _he_ was the one making him laugh…

“Alright,” the teacher was saying good-naturedly, picking up his book once again. “Christmas starts in ten minutes, and you can continue this verbal joust then. For now, let’s concentrate on _Frankenstein_ …both the doctor _and_ the creature.”

Dan thought it was rather valiant of Mr Lester to teach right up until the last second. Most of the others had pretty much given up by this point in term, but it was testament to how well-liked he was that the class were making any kind of effort. Once more, Dan’s heart glowed as he watched him pointing out literary techniques and laughing along as the class joked around. He was just so beautiful, so warm, so kind…Dan was overwhelmed. Suddenly, he felt such a desperate, acute longing for him, right to the core of his heart, that he almost broke down and wept into his desk. How he adored him…and how ridiculous it was to feel so much for someone who could feel nothing for him, who was as out of reach as the sun itself…

Dan sighed yet again, running a hand through his curls in frustration. He was utterly pathetic. And utterly helpless.

“Now, is anyone unsure of anything regarding the essay I set for the holiday?” Mr Lester was saying, hopping off the desk and tucking his copy of _Frankenstein_ neatly under his arm. “I want it on my desk first day back…or suffer the dire consequences.” He gave a slightly mischievous grin, as if to suggest such consequences-and, as he did so, Dan felt a slight, but very warm, tremor from somewhere deep inside him…Each time Mr Lester spoke like this, he enjoyed the threat more than he cared to admit. Even though he knew in his head that it was merely a throw-away comment, a light joke-he could not help but imagine…in the right circumstances…what sort of punishment he would enjoy receiving from his teacher…they had begun to play out in the increasingly daring theatre of Dan’s mind on a regular basis…

Bell.

It was all Dan could do not to cry out, almost jumping out of his skin as he was abruptly awoken from his daydream-stupor. Pure cringe coursed through his veins, making him physically wince. How _stupid_ he was, sitting here in his English lesson, fantasising. How pitiful. He had to get a hold of himself…and yet, it was so wondrous to imagine Mr Lester holding him instead…

“Have a good holiday!” Mr Lester called over the din of students excitedly packing bags and throwing on coats and scarves. “Stay safe! See you next term.” With a final, warm smile, he sat down at his desk, and began to type at his laptop.

Dan’s heart had begun to pound in his chest. His throat was completely dry, and his hand had started to tremble. Now. He had to do it now, or he would lose his nerve.

Quietly, keeping his head down at all times, he packed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder, clutching the strap for support. Carrying his coat in the crook of his arm, he shyly made his way over to the desk at the front of the room, at which his teacher sat.

“M-Mr Lester?” he stammered, a swooping sensation in his stomach.

At being addressed, Mr Lester looked up from his work-and his expression became one of pleasant surprise when he realised who it was. “Ah! Daniel. What can I do for you?”

He was so bloody gorgeous. Those big blue eyes behind his glasses, that dark sweep of hair over his forehead, that _smile_ …Dan felt his heart grow so light he swore it would float away…

“Something about the essay?” Mr Lester prompted gently. Dan realised that he had been staring at him in silence like a total sad creep. Now blushing furiously, he thrust a hand into his satchel and pulled out a small white envelope.

“J-Just wanted to give you this.” he gasped out, dropping the envelope on the desk with shaking hands. “It’s-it’s a Christmas card.”

A pause. Then-

“Oh!” After the initial shock vanished, Mr Lester’s handsome face broke into utter delighted surprise. It was clear that he had not expected such a thing from a student in a million years. “Oh Daniel, thank you!” He beamed up at him, touched, his face so bright it was practically alight with happiness. “That is so thoughtful of you!”

Dan felt his blush deepen to practically scarlet-but his heart felt as light as snow. Without his specific instruction-a clumsy half-grin spread across his cheeks. His head began to swim with a sort of drunken giddiness that made him feel invincible-but somewhat numbed his brain. Thus, he had formed his lips to say “You’re welcome”-but, halfway through, he changed his mind, and made to give a “Happy Christmas!” instead. The result, therefore, was an indeterminate mumbling sound that sounded something like:

“ _You’re Wristmas_!”

Oh God. He wanted to die. Face now almost purple, Dan silently implored the ground to swallow him.

Mr Lester looked confused for a moment, before smiling warmly once more. “Er-I sure am!” He gave friendly laugh, trying his best to put Dan at ease. “But honestly, thank you. You absolutely made my day.”

Still praying for death, Dan nodded, clamping his lips tightly shut. Clutching the strap of his satchel, he began to back away as quickly as he could without running. Still, at least Mr Lester had been lovely about his awkwardness. He was _always_ so lovely…

“Happy Christmas!” Mr Lester called after him, waving him off with a final smile, before turning back to his laptop.

“Mmph!” Dan replied, not trusting himself to speak again. Then, after a last, longing look at his English teacher, he dashed out of the classroom door, his heart pounding fit to burst. The moment the door clicked shut behind him-he stopped dead in his tracks, and leaned dizzily against the wall…how utterly wonderful Mr Lester was…how he adored him…how his heart both sang and ached in perfectly equal measures…

Dan knew perfectly well how ludicrous he was being. The barrier between teacher and student was unbreakable. There was no way that Mr Lester would ever reciprocate his feelings-it was completely forbidden. He was just an idiotic schoolboy with an infantile crush…But no matter how many stern talks he had with himself, no matter how hard he tried to move on…it was impossible. He was stuck.

With a final, frustrated sigh, Dan forced himself to make his way down the stairwell and out into the frigid December weather, joining the throng of black-blazered students making their way home, his head down, his feet dragging. All the while, he could think only of Mr Lester…that smile was far more magical than the most fairy-tale Christmas of all…


	2. Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you so, so, so much for reading <3 I really hope you enjoy this Christmassy chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Context for those who have read the first Pooh Bear installment-this is set the Christmas after the events! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the final chapter next week-Christmas Future (or Yet to Come, more accurately :P) 
> 
> (I hope you're ready for cavities) xxx

It was around half past eleven in the morning before Dan awoke. Blinking hard in the weak December sunlight, invisible in the grey frozen sky, that streamed in through the half-open curtains, he struggled into a half-sitting position, blue and green checked duvet covers falling away. As the cold hit him, he pulled them sharply up to his chin, wondering where the person he had been using as a hot water bottle all night had got to.

“Phil?” he croaked, in the vague direction of the over-closed door, rubbing his eyes. “Can I have a cup of tea, please, it’s bloody _freezing_.”

He could hear vague movements from somewhere on the other side of the flat; the kitchen, judging by the sound of crockery-but no sign of a boiling kettle. Then, familiar footsteps began to pad down the hall, before the door was thrown open to reveal a smiling, and strangely fully washed and dressed, Mr. Lester.

“Language!” he said lightly, flicking Dan’s knee beneath the duvet. “Behave yourself.”

“Or what? You’ll put me in detention?” Dan raised an eyebrow, snuggling back into the pillows and properly taking in Phil’s appearance. His hair was freshly washed and styled, and he wore a blue Christmas jumper that was just ugly enough to remain stylish, with black jeans and converse. “What’s the occasion?” Dan enquired sarcastically. It was a lazy Saturday morning-they never normally bothered getting dressed at all when they didn’t have plans, preferring to slob out in their pyjamas for as long as possible. It was much cosier that way, and on crisp days like this, being cosy was a priority.

Besides, it was rather difficult for them to go out together as it was. Although Mr. Lester was no longer officially Dan’s teacher, having left the school the summer before to take up a new position, they had agreed that treading carefully was the safest option, for a year or so at least. It was somewhat frustrating-but, as Dan told himself frequently, it would not last forever. Soon, they would be just like any ordinary couple…but, for now, if being with his future husband meant spending long weekends in the flat, talking and laughing, watching TV and movies, playing video games, cooking together, working together, and even sometimes never leaving this bed…it was hardly anything to complain about. Quite the contrary. Dan was _deliriously_ happy…

“Come on!” said Mr. Lester, jerking his head towards the door. “Hurry up. We’re going out!”

“What?” Dan blinked, confused. “No we’re not.”

“Yes we are!” Mr. Lester turned around and began to root around in the wardrobe for his favourite scarf. “We haven’t had a proper date for ages! I am not going to let this relationship die!”

“This relationship isn’t _close_ to dying,” Dan sighed long-sufferingly. “However, if you make me leave the flat in this Antarctic weather, I probably will.”

“I was reading this article-“

“Oh, you and your articles! They make you so neurotic!”

“-and it said that you should have at least one spontaneous date a month, or the excitement will fade away. I, for one, am never going to let that happen.” Mr Lester wrapped the scarf around his neck, knotting it neatly at the front in a manner that clearly meant business. “Get your coat, babe. We’re going out.”

Dan stared at him for a moment. Then, with a groan, he pulled the covers firmly over his head.

* * *

“I can’t believe you pulled me out of bed at the crack of dawn…” Dan muttered darkly, folding his arms over his seatbelt in defiance.

“It’s noon!” Mr. Lester chuckled as he pulled out onto the main road, due West.

“It’s a Saturday! And I never got my cup of tea!” Dan stifled a yawn, shifting in his seat in an attempt to get more comfortable. He leaned against the window, gazing vaguely out at the world going by. They passed fences topped with glassy frost, grass speckled with frozen dew, people in coats, gloves and hats. A little dog in a tartan sweater to keep out the chill trotted excitedly behind it’s owner. Decorating a great number of houses were red, green, and gold Christmas lights, draped over rooftops, dangling like icicles over porches, in the shapes of snowmen and ringing bells-there was even one particularly magical garden with a host of freestanding reindeer made of silver lights. Everywhere seemed to be tinged with magic… “Anyway, where are we even going?”

Mr. Lester could not hide how pleased he was with himself. He looked as proud as a child, grinning fit to burst. “We’re going to have Christmas Day!”

Dan paused for a moment, staring at his fiancé with a note of discontent. “…You do know it’s only the 15th today, right? Or have you developed amnesia?”

Mr. Lester was undeterred, still smiling. “I don’t get to have you at Christmas- _proper_ Christmas. You’ll be with your folks, and I with mine…”

“Mmm…” Dan murmured sadly.

“So we’re doing everything today instead!”

Dan had to admit that his curiosity had been wetted. And so, he wrapped his coat as tightly around himself as possible, and tried hard to relax. Smiling to himself, he felt a warm rush of affection for Mr. Lester. Although he was generally against ventures outside, it was terribly sweet of him to have something special planned…

“Daddy?” he asked, his voice taking on a sweet, honeyed tone.

“Yes, baby?” Mr. Lester did not take his eyes off the road, but there was a definite glint in his expression; whenever Dan spoke this way to him, there was nothing in the world he could refuse him. Dan knew exactly how to work this to his advantage.

“What do you want for Christmas?”

Mr. Lester paused for a second, thinking. Then, he answered: “You.”

“For God’s sake, you’re so freaking cheesy-“ Dan had stared to roll his eyes.

“In my bed.” Mr. Lester continued. “Naked.”

“ _Daddy_!” Dan spluttered, caught off-guard-but he giggled in spite of himself.

“Seriously,” Mr. Lester gave him a quick, cheeky, smile. “The only thing I want to unwrap on Christmas Day is you.”

“Well, that’s all well and good,” said Dan, trying hard to hide how pleased he was. “But not very helpful. I’m going to buy you a present no matter what, so you better think hard, or you’re getting socks.”

“I’d genuinely love some socks.”

“Multiple pairs, of course, so you can mismatch them to your heart’s content.”

They continued in this vain, bantering all the way on the long drive to the next city over. This was the place they frequented whenever they went out together; there was just too much chance of being seen together on their home turf. But with a good twenty miles between them and everyone they knew, it was easy to feel safe and secure. It was a much nicer city anyhow-the buildings were made of historic white sandstone, the streets winding and attractively cobbled. As they drew into the city centre, Dan could already see multicoloured Christmas lights glistening in the daylight…he felt a flicker of excitement inside.

Ten minutes later, when they had finally managed to find a place to park, they strolled casually towards the bustling shopping district, where throngs of festive people clutched bulging bags of soon-to-be presents, narrowly avoiding collisions on the pavements. It was an extremely cold day-Dan could see his breath forming clouds in front of his face as he followed Mr. Lester into the crowd, looking at the jolly Christmas displays in shop windows as they went. He could see holly garlands and candy canes, trees covered in tinsel and baubles, mangers and angels, and even one wonderful Nutcracker standing tall in the window of an old-fashioned sweet shop…

“You still haven’t told me what you want for Christmas.” Dan said, following on as they passed an enormous old church with a perfect nativity scene standing illuminated in its courtyard.

“Honestly, I don’t want anything at all from you, baby,” Mr. Lester gently patted Dan’s back. “You don’t have any income. Don’t spend your pocket money on me.”

“ _Pocket money_?”

“You know what I mean!” Mr. Lester laughed at Dan’s outrage. “You don’t need to give me anything at all.”

“Still going to!” Dan sang insolently. He stopped beside the closest shop window-a cramped little music shop with highly polished violins and guitars displayed. “How about a violin?” he offered sardonically. “You could get back into it.”

“Jog on.” said Mr. Lester, grinning and shaking his head.

“Actually, maybe that’s a good thing,” Dan said as they walked on. “I’d slightly be shooting myself in the foot, as I’d have to live with you while you practised…” He shuddered at the thought of having to listen to inexpert violin-playing.

“I’ve changed my mind, I want the violin!”

“No!”

On they went through the streets. In a large square mostly occupied by a war memorial, a brass band played Christmas carols. Dan found himself humming along to “O Come All Ye Faithful” as they stopped to listen for a moment, before continuing. Despite the cold, he found he was in a wonderful mood.

“Right! Shall we get you that cup of tea, then? Or maybe something more festive…” Mr. Lester stopped in front of a large chain coffee shop and led the way inside. Dan was more than grateful for the blast of warm air that hit them as they walked through the door. Each of them ordered a seasonal hot chocolate, one with orange and one with peppermint, before going back into the cold, warming their hands on the takeaway cups.

“This is incredible,” said Mr. Lester, taking a long sip. “I might have to buy an entire bucket.”

“You can probably get flavoured cocoa powder,” Dan said, suddenly struck with inspiration. “How about I get you some posh hot chocolate for Christmas?”

“Seriously, it’s fine!” Mr. Lester sniggered, before throwing an arm around Dan’s waist as the sound of brass faded behind him. “What about _you_ , baby? What do you want for Christmas?”

“Oh, nothing!” Dan said politely. “You don’t have to get me anything at all.”

“You hypocrite! Right then…” Mr. Lester paused, his eyes shining as unmistakeable plotting filled his expression. “I will choose your present myself…” He gave a small, low chuckle. Dan was right to feel suspicious.

“You have an evil look in your eyes…I have a feeling this present is going to be more for you than me.”

“Where’s the fun otherwise?” Mr Lester winked at him, before pointing at the window of a large department store, with mannequins posing in various Christmassy outfits. “Hey, how about those?” He was indicating the mannequin closest to them, who was wearing little else but a pair of bright red lacy knickers, which left almost nothing to the imagination.

“Daddy!” Dan could hardly believe the cheek of it. But he played along, raising an eyebrow. “Hardly my colour.”

“Black ones then…” His arm snaked tighter around Dan’s waist as they walked on. “Though I must say that I doubt they’d last very long if I saw you wearing them…” He lowered his voice almost to a growl. “I’d probably tear them apart with my teeth…”

Dan felt a wave of excitement inside, which warmed his cheeks to a delicate pink. This conversation was anything but appropriate for daytime…but that was half the reason he loved it so. “You’d better make them very cheap, then…” he breathed.

“Yeah, you cheap little tart…” Mr. Lester squeezed him lightly-a promise of what was to come later-before returning to his ordinary voice. “Come on, it’s getting really quite cold. I think we’d better go inside somewhere…” His voice was loaded with promise.

“Okay, Daddy.” Dan agreed meekly, not wanting the game to end. “I am a bit chilly.”

“Poor baby…” Mr. Lester tutted sympathetically, sending him up-before suddenly reaching up to stroke the side of his face with one finger. “Look at your pretty rosy cheeks!” He laughed delightedly, petting and making a great fuss of him. “You are too cute. So delicious, I could just eat you up!” He kissed Dan’s cheek just at the place where his dimple had involuntarily made an appearance with his embarrassed, but secretly happy, smile. As much as he acted mortified, he adored the attention and lapped it up blissfully.

“Stop it! We’re in public!” He half-heartedly batted him away, though he could not help but lean his head on his shoulder for a moment.

“Who cares?” Mr. Lester slipped his gloved hand into Dan’s, giving it a little squeeze. “You’re lovely, and I want to show you off.”

“Am I a prized pig?”

“A prized something…”

“I hate you, Daddy.”

“I love you too. In and out of lacy knickers.”

On they went, right into the heart of the city. Opposite the town hall, which was graced by the biggest and sparkiest Christmas tree Dan had yet seen, there was a large theatre, draped with huge posters advertising that year’s pantomime. _Cinderella_ , starring some soap actress in the leading role, with a marginally famous comedian as Buttons, an X factor runner up as Prince Charming, and a drag queen as the Good Fairy to back her. Dan glanced vaguely as the highly glitzy and colourful posters, watching a gaggle of people climbing the steps of the theatre to catch the matinee-before he realised that Mr. Lester was leading him in the same direction. Now-his smile was too excited to miss.

“Phil?” Dan asked dubiously. “What have you done?”

“Happy Christmas!” Mr. Lester reached into his coat pocket and produced a white envelope, handing it to Dan with a flourish. “This is your first present from me! We’re seeing the panto!”

Dan paused for a long moment, taking in what exactly Phil had said. He had not attended a pantomime for donkey’s years, not since primary school-he could scarcely remember the last one he had seen. Weren’t pantomimes tacky nonsense for children, crammed with dreaded audience participation? The very thought of it made his stomach swoop. And with such a cast of D-listers? Still-Phil looked so excited and eager to please him that he forced a smile onto his face.

“Oh, brilliant!” he said, managing quite a good imitation of enthusiasm. “Thank you so much!”

Mr. Lester’s grin remained firmly in place-then, suddenly-his eyes narrowed. Finally-he burst out laughing. “Oh God, your _face_!” He ripped the envelope open, and produced instead two tickets to a small arthouse cinema. “I know you better than that. Come on, or we’ll be late.”

“For fuck’s sake, Phil!” Dan grumbled, his cheeks burning-but he was quite happy to follow along, far more enthusiastic at the prospect of film. The cinema was about a five minute walk away, little, dark, and classy, with enormous squashy seats and little tables between each one rather than mere cup-holders. It was at that moment that Dan realised-this was a place in which one could order refreshments-including incredible-looking ice-cream sundaes-straight to one’s own seat! This- _this_ was a concept he could one hundred per cent get behind.

“Oh, Phil, you know me so well.” he said, through a mouthful of whipped cream and chopped nuts.

The film they watched was a perfect choice-foreign language and artsy, but not so much that it could not be easily enjoyed. Incredibly well-shot and not a word of dialogue wasted, they followed a quaint rural tale about an Italian woman living with her blind son in the depths of the countryside. Every moment of film was like a painting. It was not especially Christmassy-but it was a magical experience all the same.

At the tear-jerking end of the film, Dan found himself gently wiping his eyes with his ice-cream stained napkin. As the credits rolled, he felt perfect absolution.

“That was brilliant, wasn’t it?” Mr. Lester said when the lights came up, sounding rather emotional himself. But he smiled as he leaned over to kiss him. “I feel as cultured as a petri dish.”

Dan snorted so hard at the terrible joke that he blew half a can of Coke out of his nose.

When they emerged into daylight, it was beginning to get dark already. Above their heads, Christmas lights twinkled, newly switched on in the twilight. The crowd had thinned a little, but there were still plenty of people around, more than enough to feel cosy. As they walked back towards the shopping district, they passed another large department store, advertising hugely outside that Father Christmas himself could be found inside, in his grotto.

“Want to see Santa?” Mr. Lester offered lightly, taking Dan’s hand and swinging it.

“Definitely,” Dan replied sarcastically. “I’m absolutely desperate to queue up and see some old bloke in a fake beard.”

“What do you mean, _fake_?” Mr. Lester pretended to be shocked and wounded. “It’s the real Santa!”

“Sure it is,” Dan raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you still believe in Santa.”

“Absolutely.” said Mr. Lester, so solemnly one could almost believe him. “Santa is real, you wait and see…”

Dan was going to ask-then, he was distracted by a churning complaint from his stomach.

“Anyway, let’s go get some Christmas dinner,” Mr. Lester said, as if he had read his mind. “Where do you want to go?”

“Hmm…” Dan considered carefully. “I’m not sure I really fancy roast potatoes and sprouts. How about a curry?”

“I could murder a curry…”

“Ah, the curries of England quake in their boots…”

They found a small Indian restaurant just off the high street, intimate and absolutely lush. Dan could hardly believe how much he was enjoying himself. Though he treasured all the time they spent together in Mr. Lester’s own flat, it was so nice to go out once in a while. Especially on such a lovely, Christmassy day-Christmassy their own way.

The night was bitterly cold by the time they stepped back onto the streets. The Christmas lights above the city were beautiful, though, against the moonless, starless sky. Dan felt as if he could look at the dancing strings of sparkling patterns forever. He wished, in that moment, that Christmas could last all year.

“Come here.” said Mr. Lester suddenly. He caught Dan carefully in his arms, and kissed him under the glow of the lights. Dan closed his eyes, wanting more than anything to capture this moment forever. Always feeling this way, always feeling in love, and always below the Christmas lights…

* * *

“Thank you for a wonderful day,” said Dan, taking off his coat and rubbing his cold hands together in the hall way of Mr. Lester’s flat. He gave a quiet sigh. “I really don’t want it to end!”

Mr. Lester paused, half in and half out of his coat. Then-that knowing smile sprang across his face. “Who says it’s ending?”

“Oh?” Dan was intrigued.

Mr. Lester pretended to think very hard. “Hmm…we’ve had our Christmas outing…we’ve had our Christmas dinner…what else do you normally get at Christmas?”

Dan had an inkling as to what Mr. Lester was alluding to-but he played dumb. “What?”

Mr. Lester took his time hanging up his coat. “Do you know what, babe? I think I heard some reindeer on the roof just now…”

Dan spluttered, raising an eyebrow-but excitement had began to bite at him. “Daddy…what have you done?”

“Why don’t you go through to the bedroom and have a look?”

Feeling nervous and beside himself with anticipation, Dan obediently made his way through to the bedroom. He turned the door handle-and looked inside.

There, in the middle of the bed, there sat a large box that certainly had not been there this morning. It was wrapped in bright red paper, with a huge gold bow on top. Attached to this, there was a tag. When Dan took a few steps closer, he found, in the same handwriting that he used to find all over his school essays when they had been marked: _From Santa_.

He had to admire the dedication. Unable to wait a moment longer, Dan tore off the bow and ripped the paper open.

When he saw what was concealed beneath…he clapped his hands over his mouth. Then-he let out a small squeak of surprise.

From outside the room, he could hear laugher.

Dan still could not believe what exactly “Santa” had given him. However…as true excitement took hold, from somewhere very deep inside him, there was only one thing he wanted to do.

“Daddy?” he called, his tone as sweet as sugar-and yet, unmistakably hungry. “If Santa really _has_ given me this…he must be the _biggest freak_ in the world…”

“Don’t you know it.” A voice from the doorway. A throaty chuckle-then, a low, growling tone…arms firmly grabbing him around the waist…and, finally…kisses. “Christmas starts right here…”

**Author's Note:**

> Awwh! I hope you enjoyed this and that you are excited for an extra-long, extra-Christmassy chapter next week! I'm so excited to share it with you! 
> 
> <3


End file.
